Tak Berawal Tak Berakhir
by Nara Aiko
Summary: Songfic: Shanty - Tak Berawal Tak Berakhir  Shikamaru bingung, kata apa yang harus ia tuliskan di atas selembar kertas kecil ini? Sebuah surat cinta? Tidak! Lalu, apa yang akan ia tuliskan agar gadis itu bisa mengerti perasaannya?  Warning inside.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tak Berawal Tak Berakhir by Shanty**

**.**

**.**

**Tak Berawal Tak Berakhir**

by

**Nara Aiko**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Songfic, AU, K+, OOC, Typo(s), Miss-typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: kalau baca ini sekalian denger lagu Shanty – Tak Berawal Tak berakhir**

**enjoy please ;)**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru kembali meletakkan pensilnya. Menelantarkan tugas Fisika dari Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian ia menatap secarik kertas di bawah tumpukkan buku Fisika nya. Di situ terdapat tulisan tangannya yang belum selesai. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah lesu nya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali muram. Tanpa peduli akan tatapan teman di sebelahnya yang mungkin menatapnya aneh, ia tersenyum lagi. Kemudian, ia menatap gadis pirang yang duduk di hadapannya, membelakanginya.

**Seperti yang di hatiku**

**Ku selalu merasakan debar ini**

**Walau selalu terjalin satu benci**

**Namun akankah kau mengerti?**

Ada sebuah perasaan bahagia saat melihat sang gadis, sebuah perasaan yang membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, sebuah perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak karena debaran jantungnya.

Namun, ada juga perasaan di mana dadanya terasa lebih sesak. Perasaan yang membuatnya menjadi marah, menjadi benci dan terkadang merasa sakit. Benci karena gadis di hadapannya tak pernah paham, marah karena sang gadis tak pernah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi, apakah gadis itu pantas ia salahkan?

Hei! Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah sang gadis kan? Shikamaru hanya tak pernah memberi tahukannya, ia terlalu takut, takut akan sang gadis. Oh, seandainya saja sang gadis mengerti.

**Seluruh kata kutulis**

**Dan ku ucap dengan sepenuh hati**

**Dengan nafas yang tak pernah melemah**

**Penuh harapan kepadamu..**

Shikamaru kembali mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di mejanya. Kemudian mulai menulis. Bukan menulis ataupun mengerjakan tugas Fisika nya. Ia malah melanjutkan menuliskan kata-kata di atas secarik kertas. Kertas yang tadinya terlantar di antara tugas-tugas Fisika nya. ia bingung, kata apakah yang pantas ia tuliskan di secarik kertas ini? Secarik surat cinta? Oh, tidak! Itu terlalu kekanakan, bukan sifat aslinya. Menulis kata basa-basi, huh? Tidak! Lalu apa?

Baiklah, ia putuskan untuk menulis sebait puisi dengan kata-kata yang sederhana. Berharap agar sang gadis dapat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

**Tak tahu di manakah awalnya**

**Rasa ini tumbuh dengan tulus..**

**Dan apakah ini akan berakhir?**

**Semuanya di luar kuasaku..**

**Hanya saja selagi ku hidup**

**Seluruh fikir dan ilham untukmu..**

**Takkan kubagi walaupun setetes**

**Segenap hidupku untukmu..**

Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai gadis di hadapannya? Gadis yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, tak pernah terpisah. Sejak kecil, rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi sang gadis begitu besar. Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, ternyata persahabatan kecil itu menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Tak dapat ia tafsirkan secara tepat. Hanya sebuah perasaan sayang? Ingin melindungi? Ataukah cinta?

Entahlah. Otak jeniusnya tidak di program untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Jika perasaan itu adalah perasaan cinta, ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa sangat mencintai gadis seperti itu?

Dan apakah perasaan ini bisa berakhir sejalan dengan waktu?

Ia akui, gadis seperti itu memanglah dambaan setiap pria. Cantik, manis, periang. Ah, siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya?

Ia pun tahu benar. Gadis seperti itu mana mungkin menyukainya. Hanya saja perasaan itu, terlalu kuat. Melawan akal dan logikanya. Ingin sekali ia melupakan gadis itu. Gadis yang tak akan mungkin dapat menjadi miliknya.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak mudah. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, ia merasa gadis itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bahagia sang gadis adalah bahagianya. Sedih sang gadis adalah sedihnya juga. Ah, sungguh, apapun akan ia berikan, apapun akan ia korbankan demi melihat bahagia sang gadis.

**Seluruh kata kutulis**

**Dan kuucap dengan sepenuh hati**

**Dengan nafas yang tak pernah melemah**

**Penuh harapan kepadamu..**

Shikamaru kembali menulis. Sesaat kemudian senyuman kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Ya, sebait puisi yang terdiri dari tujuh baris itu akhirnya selesai ia tuliskan. Matanya kembali terpejam. Ia tahu, ia sama sekali tak punya bakat dalam membuat hal semacam ini. Tapi, ia sangat berharap, lewat sebait puisi ini sang gadis dapat mengerti, apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tak berharap gadis itu dapat menjadi miliknya nanti. Ia hanya ingin sang gadis mengerti. Perasaan cintanya, seluruh pengorbanan dan nafasnya selama ini, ia persembahkan untuk sang gadis, Yamanaka Ino.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Shikamaru!" dengan setengah berlari, gadis pirang itu memanggil seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Shikamaru, nama pemuda yang dipanggil tadi menoleh dengan malas ke arah sang gadis.

"Shika, maaf ya, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Hari ini, aku ada kencan dengan Sai," ujar sang gadis dengan wajah memerah. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn? Begitukah?" Shikamaru hanya menanggapi perkataan sang gadis dengan malas. Mendapat respon seperti itu, sang gadis hanya menatap sang Shikamaru heran.

"Kau kenapa Shika? Kau.. marah ya?" pada akhirnya sang gadis malah merasa bersalah. Gadis itu pun tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa salahnya? Kau memang bodoh Shikamaru, runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Tapi, selain mengatakan hal itu, apalagi yang dapat ia katakan? Ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Maaf Shika.."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang telah ia lipat menjadi lipatan kecil dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia meraih tangan sang gadis dan menyerahkan kertas putih itu kepada sang gadis. Terasa agak berat. Ia ragu. Tapi ia pastikan, setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan," dan Shikamaru pun pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis.

Sang gadis hanya menatap kepergian sahabat kecilnya itu dengan terheran-heran. Sebenarnya Shikamaru itu kenapa? Ia tidak mengerti. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah mengerti polah pikir sahabat nya itu. Sahabat kecil yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera membuka lipatan kertas yang diberi oleh sahabatnya itu. Sang gadis membaca dengan seksama. Matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang akan tumpah.

"Kau terlambat, bodoh,"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Tak tahu di manakah awalnya**

**Rasa ini tumbuh dengan tulus..**

**Dan apakah ini akan berakhir?**

**semuanya di luar kuasaku..**

**Hanya saja selagi ku hidup**

**Seluruh fikir dan ilham untukmu..**

**Takkan kubagi walaupun setetes**

**Segenap hidupku untukmu..**

**FIN**

**Words: **1050

(termasuk a/n dan lain-lain)

**a/n: **fic pertama saya yang hancur tak berbentuk (?)

Haduh, sebenarnya ga pede juga publish fic yang anehnya luar biasa ini. Tapi setelah disupport teman-teman dan mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya ke publish juga fic aneh ini. Thanks teman-teman. :*

Well, saya sudah tidak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi, saya merasa senang bisa mem publish setidaknya 1 fic. Walau sangat aneh dan tidak bermutu, tapi saya berharap ada satu atau dua orang yang mau memberi masukan untuk saya.

Ok, sampai ketemu lagi ;)

RnR please... *_*


End file.
